


Empty, As Before

by youvebeenlivingfictional



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Not beta-read, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeenlivingfictional/pseuds/youvebeenlivingfictional
Summary: Javier Peña is a force, and who are you to try and trap a tornado?
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Empty, As Before

**Author's Note:**

> For a request I received on tumblr   
> Not beta-read

You two are the best kind of acquaintances - accidental ones.   
  
When the two of you met, you told him that you were in Medellín for work; he told you that he was, too. Neither of you dove much deeper than that, not that night. Sure, there are the odd times when he comes by and you manage to indulge in the, “Hi, how are you?” Before you’re tearing one another’s clothes off, but those days are far and few between.   
  
He doesn’t warn you before he shows, doesn’t talk much, never stays long. Javier is often selfish with you, and you let him be. Because on those nights when you _can_ indulge in questions, when you get the smallest of peeks into his life and who he is outside of your bed, he lets you be selfish, too.   
  
Most of the time, it suits you fine.   
  
But other times, you want him to stick around. Other times, you want someone to tell your day about, someone that won’t pull their pants on the second it’s over. Someone that’ll curl up with you while they light a cigarette and tease you for popping one of their buttons in your haste. Other times, you want Javier to stay. But as badly as you may want it, as badly as you crave that closeness, you can never bring yourself to ask. It just isn’t what the two of you _do_. The man appears, sweeps through your apartment, your bed, and leaves as suddenly as he’s appeared.   
  
Javier Peña is a _force_ , and who are you to try and trap a tornado? 

Tonight is no different. He doesn’t call before he comes, he allows for one question before his lips are on yours, stopping any other conversation – before it can get too far, before the two of you can further cross the line from _acquaintanceship_ to _tentative friendship_ in your doorway.   
  
But tonight, neither of you is clearly leading this little dance you do when he’s there. Tonight, the two of you do the oddest tug of war in the sheets, and as you both tumble over the edge, you call it a _tie_.   
  
When you awake, you expect to find the space beside you empty, as before, but… He’s there.   
  
He’s there, and he’s asleep.   
  
You don’t know what time it is, whether it’s late night or early morning, but it’s dark out, and he stayed. You push yourself up and peer down at him, taking in what you can. The streetlight is bleeding through your blinds, casting lines across the sheets and your bodies, little sections for you to take the man in by.   
  
You let your eyes travel up him, bit by bit, from where his body is covered by the sheet, to where his chest and arms are exposed to you. You finally let your eyes settle on his face.   
  
You’ve seen him smiling; you’ve seen his brow bunched with focus; you’ve seen him peering up at you for approval; you’ve seen him stare down at you in adoration. This is the first time you’ve seen him completely at peace. He seems no younger this way, but that seemingly permanent furrow to his brow is gone. You reach down, tentative, and smooth your fingers over his forehead, brush a lock of his hair back. You freeze when he shifts a little in his sleep, and grin when he pushes his head up into your hand like a cat. You run your fingers through his hair and sigh.   
  
His eyes flutter open slowly; he blinks once, twice, three times before his gaze finds yours in the darkness. You feel fear curl in your gut. This is going to be it - he’ll leave now.   
  
“…I fell asleep,” He mumbles, and you can’t help but laugh a little, nodding.   
  
“We both did,” You reassure him. As badly as you want to tease, you’re not sure you can just now. Javier glances around, eyes the window and the dark sky before he rests his head back against the pillows.   
  
“You gonna kick me out?” He asks.   
  
“No.”   
  
“You gonna lie back down?”   
  
You slide back down beside him as an answer, and he nods, eyes closing.   
  
“What you were doing, with…” Javier waves toward his head.   
  
“Mhm?”   
  
“Good.”   
  
You lean on your side and reach up, combing your fingers through Javier’s hair again. He sighs and shifts closer, resting his head on your shoulder. You lower your head, pressing a kiss to his forehead.   
  
“Javi?” You ask softly.   
  
“Mm.”   
  
“You picky about breakfast?”   
  
“Not as long as there’s coffee.”   
  
You can handle that. He doesn’t let you think about it for much longer - he’s tipping his head up and pressing kisses to your jaw and chin, and he can’t reach much more than that without dislodging your hand. You lean down,giving him a peck. You hear him hum, feel his hand slide down to rest on your hip, like you’ll drift away if he doesn’t touch you somehow. You let your lips slip gently against his, exchanging sleepy, soft kisses.   
  
“Go back to sleep, Javi,” You urge. He grunts, lowers his head back to your shoulder. You settle back against the pillows and smile as he curls his body around yours, wrapping his arm fully around you.   
  
You’ve wanted someone that will stay and hold you, and if he’ll stay to be held…You’ll take that, too. 


End file.
